Earth 2 (Vol 1) 0
Synopsis for "A Hero's Journey" Six years ago, it had already been three years since the armies of Apokolips attacked the earth with their only goal being conquest. Since then, Terry Sloan had been working with the likes of Superman, Wonder Woman, and Batman - the so-called "Ternion" - to fight them back and save the world. Apokolips had employed something called the Anti-Life Equation, a form a mind control, to produce a kind of rapture among the earth's populace. This allowed Steppenwolf, the Apokoliptian general, the opportunity to use innocents as soldiers in his cause. So, while Superman and Wonder Woman had done their best to eliminate the perimeter defences, Terry and the Batman were tasked with destroying the massive machine which produced this mind-control effect. Aside from the Ternion, there were five other heroes comprising the "Eight Wonders of the World." Of these, Terry was the last - Mr. 8. As a freelance government liaison, he had been part of many plans and strategies that have at least kept the conflict to a stalemate, if not a victory. He had, however, been unsatisfied by mere stalemates, and searched for a solution in another dimension. This solution would cause his plan to differ significantly from that of the Ternion, with respect to the mission to stop the mind control device. When the team reunited, Terry had determined that it would take just a small adjustment to stop the device. However, instead of making that adjustment, he revealed a synthesis of Opal Kryptonite. As each variety of Kryptonite has some kind of effect on Superman, this new Opal Kryptonite drove him insane, and he attacked his team mates. Batman, realizing what Terry had done, turned on him. Terry claims that the reason he has done this is in order to create a future that he saw in an alternate dimension. While his actions may have seemed maniacal then, they would soon prove to have been the path to protecting the world. These actions included destroying those nations which he believed were beyond salvation. When Batman tried to stop him, Terry detonated the bombs he had already placed, obliterating much of Europe and South America. He reasoned that they needed to turn their backs on the hopeless, and show Steppenwolf that they could do whatever it took to win. As he escaped into the Ninth Dimension, the Ternion escaped their own deaths at Terry's hands, as he had rigged yet another explosion for their location. He knew that they would hunt him as they hunted Steppenwolf, but he had done it for their sake. Even in defeating Steppenwolf and the Apokoliptians, their victory would weaken their world against a greater threat to come. Appearing in "A Hero's Journey" Featured Characters *Mister 08 Supporting Characters *Wonders of The World **'The Ternion' ***Superman ***Wonder Woman ***Batman **Robin **Supergirl **Catwoman Villains *Parademons *Steppenwolf (In A Vision) Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *'Italy' **'Rome' Items *'Rapture Generator' *'Batgrenade' *Opal Kryptonite Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *The Image of Earth 2 in the aftermath of the destruction of The Rapture Device is strongly reminiscent of Apokolips, The Planet of Darkseid. *The seventh, unnamed wonder may also be Hawkgirl's unnamed benefactor. Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/earth-two-2012/earth-2-0 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_2_Vol_1_0 *http://www.comicvine.com/earth-2/49-48505/ Earth 2 (Vol 1) 00